Deal With It
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: In which Ron needs to deal with his little girl is not so little anymore.One shot. T for my paranoia Scorpius/Rose mentioned. Next Gen.


His hands were trembling on the paper that he held in his hand. A part of him wanted to take out his wand and stupefy himself to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him as much as he hoped so. How could this turned out like this? '_Please, let this be a prank of James and Fred_' begged Ronald Bilius Weasley as his hands continued to tremble. Once again, Ron read over the carefully crafted letters that assured him, much to his despair, that yes, his daughter had written this. If the neat handwriting did not confirm it—then it was definitely her vocabulary and carefully crafted letter.

"I blame Harry Potter," blurted out the red haired man, looking across to see his slightly exasperated—though worried, wife.

"How did you manage to get that, Ron?" asked Hermione Granger-Weasley, even though the woman rolled her chocolate eyes, her husband didn't fail to notice their lingering curiosity embedded within them.

"Albus _Severus_ Potter! _Severus_ Snape! _Slytherin_! Al and Rose are best friends, if Severus wasn't in Slytherin then—"

Ron was cut off by Hermione who laughed at loud at her husband's accusations. "I fairly remember you pointing him out on her first day of Hogwarts."

The red haired man's mouth hung open like a fight out of water as he stared at his wife. She was right…but Albus…

Suddenly there was a familiar _pop _noise and before the husband and wife was the next person who completed the trio—Harry Potter himself.

"Al just sent me a very interesting letter," said the man with the lightning scar evasively, looking wary at his long time friend.

"Funny. Rose just sent us one as well, Harry. Ron blamed you by the way," said Hermione, you didn't have to look at the woman's face to see the amusement.

"Do I want to hear how you cooked that one up, Ron?" asked the now amused Harry.

"Albus is in Slytherin and best friends with that little git, that's how!" bellowed Ron, though now he was standing up, the letter was still in his hands, and his knuckles were still white from clutching the burdensome letter.

"Excuse me, Ron," said the now exasperated Harry, "Tell that to Ginny—she'll love that one, she will,"

"Ha ha imagine if it were Lily dating a boy—a family enemy at that! All wands would be raised and a few bat bogey hexes!" argued Ron.

Harry's smile vanished right then—what if it was Lily? How would Harry Potter react? Probably even worse…

"You two are such prats! I cannot believe you!" yelled Hermione, glaring at the two fathers, who now looked at the engaged Hermione. She still ad that temper ever since her school days. "Cant you see that Rose is _happy_? She's been crushing on that boy for who knows how long and if what I hear from Albus is true—the two have been dancing circles forever! This is the same prejudiced that caused Andromeda Tonks to have such a bad relationship with her family! One's name, or family history does not define them, I thought of anyone you two would know that the best."

The thing about being pinned up against Hermione Granger Weasley was that she was usually right. Especially if you knew her since you were eleven, if you did—the fact that your pride had been chewed, spat on and stepped on and used for a bath towel was a common occurrence when dealing with her. Her political opponents often felt insipid around her, even the King and the Chosen One.

"You're right, Hermione," said Harry, than adding thoughtfully, "as usual."

"If he hurts her. He's dead." Ron said, his face showing no empty threats, in fat, each crease showed even more of a promise.

"That's if he survives all the cousins there," said Hermione, grinning mischievously.

Ron placed the letter on the coffee table before him and sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Wait until I tell dad," mumbled the man.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Hello, I just finished a Transfiguration assessment. Aunty Echo [or Professor Weasley ] made it really hard. I hope I got question fifteen correct, you see, I'm almost positive that her marking for her Animagi is her eyes, though I'm not sure. She's only told us about a million times, though I never dreamed she'd use that on a test! Though, I do know how she enjoys throwing tricky questions. _

_ I've been studying hard for the N.E.W.T's next year, even now, many months away I am still anxious for that test. It will ultimately decide my future! Crazy, isn't it? I remember how excited I was to finally go to Hogwarts, and this is my sixth year! _

_ Speaking of which, I turned sixteen two days ago. Thank you for the presents, make sure to spread that around, okay? I'll send individual thank you cards, of course._

_ Speaking of being sixteen…_

_ I have a boyfriend now. His name is Scorpius Malfoy and he is very kind, sweet and thoughtful. He always makes sure I'm happy and helps me study, so he is not a distraction._

_ With love,_

_ Rose Weasley._

* * *

**A/N: Hello Cupcake here and with a Harry Potter fanfic? Whaaaa? Yes, very different from my usual Fairy Tail stories, but I hoped everyone enjoyed nonetheless. Btw, I am sadly not JKR—I don't own Harry Potter!**

** I do enjoy Rose/Scorpius and there are so many different takes on it, very creative and beautifully written each and every one. So much, I got inspired to write my own little one-shot. Though this ones takes in the Golden Trio's reaction. Also, I added my OC ;D.**

** I hope I did well for my first Harry Potter fanfic! I do love Harry Potter, very much indeed.**

** As always, thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! Best wishes!**

* * *

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


End file.
